A thin film transistor manufactured by a solution method has gotten extensive attention owing to its advantages of low cost, low temperature prepared, easy to be flexible and integrated in large scale, and has been applied to practical applications such as sensing units, RF sign identification tags, electronic paper display backplanes and medical and health fields. Along with the increasing demands of low cost and portability of people to electronic products, the development of the thin film transistor prepared by the solution method is bound to be more and more promotion and attention.
A flexible display driving substrate based on the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) currently is still in the development stage, and the patterning of an organic conductive channel layer (organic semiconductor layer, i.e., OSC) in the OTFT usually employs an “exposure-developing-etching” process or a direct “mask-evaporation” process. However, the two processes typically require the use of high-standard vacuum evaporation and exposure equipment or a fine metal evaporation template, and therefore a variety of equipment are required, resulting in large energy consumption and increased manufacturing cost.